


Endgame

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Regret, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Combattere era stato più semplice.Combattere per il bene di Midgard, per tutte le persone lì di cui gli importava, combattere contro suo fratello era stato molto più facile che dover stare in piedi di fronte a lui in questo momento.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	Endgame

**Endgame**

Combattere era stato più semplice.

Combattere per il bene di Midgard, per tutte le persone lì di cui gli importava, combattere contro suo fratello era stato molto più facile che dover stare in piedi di fronte a lui in questo momento.

Le manette erano sicure, non c’era modo in cui Loki potesse scappare. L’espressione sul suo viso era la solita, nemmeno un segno della recente sconfitta in esso, qualcosa che faceva sentire Thor poco sicuro.

“E adesso?” domandò il minore, guardandosi attorno, come curioso. “Affronterò la giustizia qui o mi riporterai a casa? Oh, scusa.” ghignò, malevolo. “A casa _tua_.” specificò.

Thor arricciò le labbra, cercando di controllarsi.

“Non fingere che non sia stata anche casa tua per gli ultimi mille anni.” sputò le parole, furioso.

Lo infastidiva il rifiuto del proprio passato assai più della decisione di dichiarare guerra a Midgard; la ultima poteva comprenderla troppo bene, conoscendo l’intricato labirinto che era la mente del fratello.

La prima faceva male e basta.

“Chiaramente lo è stata, fratello.” rispose Loki, il ghigno ancora sul suo viso. “E considerato ciò, nessuno di voi dovrebbe essere troppo sorpreso del fatto che menta così bene. Qualcosa di Odino doveva per forza lasciare il segno di me, no? Natura contro educazione.” disse, mettendosi in piedi a stento con le mani ancora legate dietro la schiena. “E non mi hai risposto. Mi riporterai indietro?”

Thor lo guardò, sofferente.

Lo avrebbe fatto?

Doveva. Doveva affrontare la giustizia, ed era giusto che lo facesse ad Asgard, piuttosto che su un pianeta dove avrebbe potuto manipolare troppo facilmente chiunque per ottenere la propria libertà.

Guardandolo adesso, rinchiuso in una delle stanze della Stark Tower, legato pesantemente e sconfitto, sembrava così potente in confronto al mesto futuro che Thor già immaginava per lui.

Però doveva, comunque.

“Ce ne andremo presto da qui. Nostro padre vorrebbe che fossi ricondotto ad Asgard comunque.” disse, e ora non lo stava guardando più. Non poteva.

Loki assentì un paio di volte, avvicinandosi al fratello.

“Slegami.” chiese, in un sussurro che non sembrava suo.

Thor sbuffò, scuotendo la testa.

“Provo pietà per la tua condizione, fratello, ma non significa che condoni le tue azioni. Non ti libererò.”

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, girandosi faccia al muro.

“Non te lo chiederei. So tutto della tua rettitudine, ricordi?” sospirò. “Però mi restano poche ore di libertà, e mi piacerebbe passarle nel modo migliore possibile. Ti sei portato via il mio giocattolo e la mia volontà. E abbiamo reso chiaro che non riesco a ucciderti, non importa quanto mi ci impegni. Sono certo che Midgard sarà al sicuro con te qui con me, anche se ho le mani slegate.” disse, determinato, lanciandosi uno sguardo alle spalle per controllare se Thor stesse ascoltando.

Lo stava facendo. E sapeva anche quanto fosse una pessima idea slegarlo, pero la richiesta era meno folle di quanto apparisse, e aveva la sua attrattiva anche per lui.

“Prova a ingannarmi, Loki...” disse, mentre lo slegava.

“Non oserei.” rispose prontamente il minore, poi sorrise. “Non oggi, almeno.”

Si massaggiò i polsi appena furono liberi, poi si girò nuovamente verso Thor.

“Davvero non riesci a immaginare perché volevo poter usare le mani?” mormorò, alzando un braccio, accarezzando lentamente un lato del viso del maggiore.

A Thor sarebbe piaciuto poter evitare di sentire alcunché.

Avrebbe dovuto disprezzarlo. Avrebbe dovuto volerlo morto per tutto il dolore che aveva causato ad altri, alla loro famiglia innanzitutto.

Però non poté evitare di chiudere gli occhi quando sentì il suo tocco sulla pelle, assaporandolo, temendo che fosse l’ultima volta che accadeva.

“Nemmeno toccarmi cambierà il tuo destino, Loki.” lo rimproverò, la voce molto meno grave adesso.

Sentì il minore ridacchiare, un suono tanto puro e familiare che quasi non poteva dire che appartenesse all’uomo che suo fratello era diventato.

“Non voglio toccarti sperando nella tua pietà, né perché penso che sarebbe un metodo efficace per ingannarti.” Thor lo guardò, e adesso c’era un’ombra nel suo ghigno. “Al contrario, ricordo che è stato una maniera in cui tu hai ingannato me, in più di un’occasione.”

Thor non voleva ricordare quei momenti. Non voleva pensare a Loki in alcuna maniera che non fosse com’era adesso, legato e pronto a essere riportato a casa perché rispondesse dei suoi crimini.

Non voleva pensarlo a letto, durante pigre mattinate ad Asgard, quando potevano ritagliarsi tutto il tempo del mondo, scoprendosi in modi in cui nessun fratello avrebbe dovuto...

Loki si sbagliava. Forse non l’aveva mai usato come metodo per ingannarlo, pero il solo ricordo fungeva da canto di una sirena per Thor, gli faceva venire voglia di prenderlo e scappare, in un luogo dove nessuno li conoscesse, dove potesse proteggerlo da sé stesso. Non importava quanto fosse sbagliato fosse quel sentimento.

“Dovremmo tornare presto a casa.” disse, fermo, il viso scolpito nella pietra, sperando di riuscire a trovare la forza di non vacillare.

Loki annuì, facendo un passo avanti.

“Vado incontro alla morte, fratello.” disse, con cautela. “Non ti avrei creduto tanto senza cuore da rifiutare un bacio a un condannato a morte.”

Thor respirò a fondo e rimase fermo.

“Non vai incontro alla morte. Nostro padre non ordinerà la tua esecuzione.” gli assicurò, evitando l’argomento in questione.

“Tu cosa faresti, però?” chiese Loki, alzando un sopracciglio. “Lo avverseresti se ordinasse la mia esecuzione? Lotteresti per me, Thor?” chiese, e dietro la durezza delle sue parole Thor lesse la sua preoccupazione, una reale paura per la sua risposta.

Quindi, fece un passo avanti. Fece un passo avanti e lo baciò, senza pensare a quello che significava, a quale triste futuro potessero avere.

Era certo che suo padre non avrebbe preteso la sua vita, non era un bacio disperato fino a quel punto, però voleva comunque farlo. Voleva che Loki lo sentisse lì, voleva che sapesse che avrebbe lottato per lui se fosse stato necessario, perché al di là di tutto era ancora suo fratello e lo amava ancora, nel suo modo confuso e contorto.

Quando si allontanò cercò di sentire rimpianto, però guardando il più piccolo non poté.

“È la mia risposta?” chiese Loki, la voce triste.

“Ne volevi una diversa?”

Il dio dell’inganno parve pensarci, poi scosse la testa e sospirò.

“Vorrei che potessi dirmi che mi bacerai ancora così domani. Però sappiamo entrambi che non accadrà.” si voltò. “Forse questo pianeta è meglio per te, fratello. Asgard è troppo complicato. C’è troppa storia e troppo dolore lì perché possa passare i tuoi giorni in pace. Forse dovresti restare.”

Thor non sapeva da dove venisse questo, però gli fece male.

“È lì che vai tu. Non mi sentirei in pace sapendo che sono in un altro mondo.” commentò, secco, poi avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, tenendolo stretto, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua nuca. “Sappiamo entrambi che in qualche modo sopravvivi sempre al peggio, Loki. Non credo proprio che questa sia la fine.”

Non poteva vedere il suo viso, però in qualche modo era sicuro che suo fratello stesse sorridendo.

“Oh, so che non lo è.” commentò, voltandosi. “So che non è la fine per me. È per te che mi preoccupo.”

Thor riuscì a ridere, anche se brevemente.

“Sarò qui a salvarti dal tuo prossimo errore, fratello. E a perdonarti, perché sai che lo farò.”

“Finché non farò qualcosa che non puoi perdonare.”

Lì stava tutta la realtà della loro relazione, stesa di fronte a loro.

Thor sapeva che erano appesi a un filo e che Loki aveva un coltello affilato pronto fra le mani, e che era solo un folle se pensava che non l’avrebbe mai usato.

Però non importava, finché non importava.

“Quando lo farai, ricordati di baciarmi dopo.” gli disse, cercando di alleggerire l’umore. “Potrebbe essere la volta buona in cui mi inganni così.”

Loki lo guardò dritto negli occhi per un attimo interminabile, e alla fine gli sorrise, quasi con dolcezza.

“Mi piacerebbe provare. Fratello.”

Thor sapeva che era il momento di legarlo di nuovo e andarsene. Sapeva che era il momento del suo giudizio e sapeva che lo meritava.

Loki era una miriade di cose. Un bugiardo, un criminale, un assassino, un traditore.

La sua sirena. Suo fratello.

L’imbroglione che amava più di qualsiasi pianeta nell’universo.


End file.
